Hiei's Secret Diary
by Shadowy Nightmare
Summary: What if Hiei had a diary? And what if Botan stumbled upon it and then tells Kurama who wants her to read what it says. No pairings. This is my first story, so please be kind. R&R! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: This is my first story on FanFiction. Please, do not flame. Enjoy this intresting Hiei story.

Thank you JaganshiKenshin for helping me get started!

R&R!

* * *

"Botan, you are joking right? Because I don't see him the kind of person to have a journal."

"No. Kurama I found it **really**," said Botan as she clutched the worn, black book to her chest, "This is it!" Her pink eyes twinkled excitedly as ran her fingers on it's leather bound cover. The shigami's baby blue hair was put up in it's normal ponytail and it caught the rays that came flowing in from the bay window.

Kurama stared at the female for a moment. His emeraled green eyes traced the book's outline. It looked relativly old. He then asked, "Where did you find it?"

Botan grinned. "You know that tree we always find him in. I found it there."

"Are you sure it is his?" questioned Kurama a smile fadding from his lips.

"It has his name in the inside cover."

"Read it."

Botan stared at Kurama. Why did he utter those words? She had already been tempted when she found this book. She had nearly read the words which Hiei hid from the world. Her eyes glanced around as she found herself wondering. What could be inside this? What could Hiei have written about _her_? She shuddered to think what could be written between those pages.

Her mind raced as she thought about it. Minutes ticked by, Kurama saying nothing more to her. He just sat down in the nearby chair, folded his hands, and stared up at her. He was waiting.

Botan gave a nuearvos gulp as she glanced around. What if Hiei was watching her? If anyone had found out he'd kill her. If he did not kill her he would find ways to make her life misarable.

"On one condition Kurama," stated Botan, "You must not tell the others what I have found."

A smile graced the fox demons lips as he directed his hand to the opposite chair. "I promise."

Botan sat down in the chair that Kurama had motioned towards. She glanced around once again before she finally opened the Hiei's book. There were some pages of the diary ripped out which made Botan blink surprised. She then sighed and began to read,

_" Dear Diary,_

_Hn. It has been two weeks since I have lost my mother's gem. I know that I cannot find it alone, but there is no one to turn to. I need to find the gem. I MUST. I cannot seem to let go of that search. The night will not let me. I need to find it, otherwise this sence of loneliness will never leave. I have never felt something like this before. Humph. I do not understand and so I must find my mother's gem. Even if it is the last thing I do. _

_As I was writing I heard whispers of the surgeon named Shigure. I shall go see him. He must have something to find the thing I seek. And then, then I will find it. Oh, I must find it. Or else I shall be driven to the brink of insanity. . . Hiei"_

Botan stared at Kurama. He looked at her and smiled.

"Please," he said softly, "Continue."

Botan glanced down at the page and flipped it to the next one. She then continued reading,

_"Dear Diary,_

_The journey to the surgeon's home was easier then expected. It only took me two day run to reach his place. I figured that there would be more demons who would surround it. Instead there are only a few D-class. I could take them out with ease. Hn. I won't. I rather stick to the course ahead._

_As night is falling, I am debating whether or not to pay a visit tonight or wait until tomorrow. I would not put it pass this 'Shigure' to all ready know that I am around. Hn. I should sleep. I doubt if I will, but I might as well try. Besides I will have my katana in my grasp._

_I have decided. I shall wait until the morning light. I do not know what to suspect when I enter. I will prepare. In the morning I will go. . . Hiei"_

* * *

I am sorry if it is short. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R!

Shadowy Nightmare


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: Please R&R! This is a random fic that I thought would be nice to start with. I am thinking of doing a Christmas thing of Yu Yu Hakusho, so be on the look out for that fic!

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_I have never felt such pain in my entire life. I cannot even describe it. It seemed as if I was on fire, for my head burned with the flames of Hell. At the same time another sensation hit me. It was as if thousands upon thousands of little rusty blades cut deep into my skin. I shall felt such torment before. Hn. Having to stick my katana into my flesh of my hand was nothing compared to this pain. _

_Damn it. I feel weak. That doctor said that I am now comparable to an E-class demon. Great. Damn, I feel so exausted. But I have the need to move on. I already have what I require so any longer of a stay is not needed. I am not the person who stays in bed drinking chicken noodle soup. I have the need to test this new jagan out. _

_Hmm? I hear the dropping of trees. And I do not see that blasted doctor around. I will go see what is going on. . . Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_A week has passed since I last wrote in you. Nevertheless, I must tell you. No, I still have not found my mother's stone. I found my other quest, the one I am sure I did not write down. I found the Ice Maidins floating land. They feared me. All those baka onnas ran from me. _

_Hn. I saw the female who through me off there. She took me to my mother's grave. Apparently she died shortly after I was tossed like a unwanted rag. I was told she died of a broken heart. My sister is gone. The female, R, who I spoke to told me. When I began to walk away she relized who I was. She wanted to die first. Hn, useless. . ._

_I arrived there with a vengence. I wanted to kill all those that were there. But. . .after I saw them. . .I realized that it would be pointless. They were all ready dead. Their hearts so cold and frozen. I feel pity for them. No, no not pity. . ._

_Humph. Now I am on a new search becides finding my mother's gem, I will find my twin sister, Yukina. I will not tell her who I am. Why bother? Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_Months have passed and I have not found her. But I did run aross a fox demon name Kurama. He was living his life under the cover of a human. Pathetic. If given that choice I would prefer death rather then having to be human. Stupid baka. He did help me though, so there might be some use for that fox yet. We killed a demon using teamwork (Though who needs that. I could have easily defeated him myself.) because it seemed as though it ate my sister. _

_Hn. Kurama mentioned that I yell in my sleep. I was saying Yukina. Damn must not try to do that. . ._

_You might be wondering how I ended up in this human world. I sensed my sibling there. Though why she would have wandered there is unknown to me. I am still searching.Hiei"_

Botan stopped for a moment and stared at Kurama.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and glanced around the room. Surprisingly, no one had entered the room since Botan began reading. He still felt her stare at him. Sighing, he asked, "Yes?"

"Was Hiei rude to you even back then?" Botan couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Hiei was. Even more so back then rather then now."

"Oh," said Botan with a slight amused smile dotting her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: I soon will be having more stuff more often. So enjoy. R&R!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Botan let her pink eyes wander around the room. She looked down and began reading once more,

_"Dear Diary,_

_There is still no sign of my sibling. As the time goes by I become more and more nervous. With my jagan shouldn't I be able to know of her location? _

_It has been nearly a year since I began my search. I spotted Kurama again. This time I managed to convince him to break into Spirit World with me and another demon. I plan on stealing the Shadow Sword. Why Spirit World, you ask? I hope to hear word of my sister and maybe for whatever reason my mother's gem is locked in that place. Kurama still does not know of my past. For now I will keep him in the dark. I will make him know that I am a killer, now and forever. Kurama agreed to go with me, but only one one condition. That was simple enough. He wants the stupid mirror. I wonder why he wants it. The Forlorn Hope it is called. . . Not that I give a damn. . ._

_The other demon. Kurama will find one. One, Kurama says, that will take the last item. Hn. Not that I care. Kurama called that item the Orb of Bas. . .or something to that. . .I could care less what that other demon takes. There must not be any screw-ups though. IF there is I might kill someone with my katana. That is for certain. _

_We plan to attack in two days time. . . in two days.Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_I must make this short. Kurama has found the demon. It calls itself Gokei or whatever. Hn. It seems weak. I asked Kurama if he made the right choice. He did not answer me. We are going to attack Spirit World tonight. Kurama promises that they will be caught off guard. I doubt it, but Hell the fox might be right. . . I must go Gokei is looking for me. . .that oaf. Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things went off without a problem. I did not find anything useful word wise withing the premisies of the castle. Enma was not in sight. I have what I went into find. We are going back to Human World. Gokei - was that his name? - said to return there. Kurama strangely enough agreed. Hn. Oh well, Yukina might still be there so I might as well. . . Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a headache. Gokei lead a Spirit Detective to where we were hanging out. Though the Spirit Detective has a low spirit energy, he was not the reason for my headache. Just moments before the Detective arrived, Kurama decided to break off the alliance. That was not what we had planned._

_Since I could not find him - that damn fox gave me the slip at a nearby mall where it would be hard for me to spot him - I decided to test out my new sword. My katana - which I had since I can remember - nearby. The Shadow Sword is not as good as my katana though it is almost there. That sword can make low level demons. It could help me for the future._

_Time seems to pass by so slowly. . .Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_Gokei's is dead. The Spirit Detective killed him (apparently) with the help of a shigami.Hiei_

_Dear Diary, _

_Kurama was defeated. Just because he felt pity for his human mother. Pathetic. It is time to put my plan into action. I will find Yusuke Urameshi's weakness. I have decided to make a lower level demon to tell me what it is._

_Time is ticking. . . .Hiei_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_The Spirit Detective's weakness is a human girl. I have cut her forehead. She will become my slave. I have made others with the help of my jagan. . .but as zombies. . ._

_I have sent the onna shigami -who is hanging around the Detective - a message through telepathy. Hn. They are coming as I write. I have sent out some of my demon energy for the Detective to follow. Soon I will have all three items. Thus my plan is falling into place._

_Not much longer. . .Hiei"_

Botan sighed and her fingers flipped the page. Hiei had nice penmanship which surprised her. Little changed as she read his diary. The words were not hard to make out.

OOOOPO

Shadowy Nightmare: I hope you like it so far. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: Hee hee. This chapter Botan gets grossed out. Also more people will be introduced.

Sorry if any characters seem OOC. I do not mean for that to be.

R&R!

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_Shit. Damn it. Shit, damn it, shit. I screwed up. That detective found a way to defeat me. Damn it. Damn the fox. Damn the Spirit Detective. Damn that pathetic girlfriend of his. Damn them all! This is just great, just oh so wonderful. Goddamn it. I hate them. . ._

_For the record, I am in a prison cell. Top security too. Damn it. I cannot believe what has become of me. I am to have a trial. That is what I hear anyway. There are whispers of Yoko Kuram too. He is apparently having his trial today right before mine. . ._

_King Enma. . . he is still gone. . . but will be back tonight. I already figure that it will not be pretty. He has yet to be informed of what has become of his precious, locked up items. Hn. . . _

_The guards do not know of you ,my journal. I hide you in my stomach -"_

Botan's eyes widened and her face twisted in disgust. Kurama chuckled as she tossed the book to the floor and backed away from it. "EEWWW!" Botan screamed as she rushed for the nearest body of water and contents of soap. All that was on her mind was to scrub her hands to the bone. No thought about where Yusuke was walking crossed her mind or even the thought of what would happen if he stumbled upon what she had quickly dropped.

Kurama gracefully rose out of his chair. One hand covered his face as he tried to stop laughing.

Yusuke walked in with a strange look upon his face. "Yo Kurama. What is up with Botan?" he asked the red headed kitsune.

Kurama chucked and nodded at Hiei's diary. "She read something she didn't like I guess," he said with a shrug.

"What's that Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the book puzzled.

"Hiei's personal journal. . .why?" A smile grazed Kurama's lips as he spoke, but he spoke as if this was not anything new.

"Three eyes has a diary!?"

"You want to read it?"

"Duh!" Yusuke swung his hand towards the dropped notebook. Wordlessly, he studied it. It wasn't really big. If Yusuke stretched his hand a bit it could touch both ends with ease. The smaller side was only a little bigger then his middle finger. It was as thick as his pinkie's first joint to bend.

Kurama tsked and shook his head. "Let me read it. Botan only got so far before she became grossed out. . ."

Yusuke tossed the book to Kurama and sat down where Botan previously was.

Kurama smiled and opened the writing tablet. He leafed through the pages until reaching the page that he required. His gaze trickled down upon the ink - blood? - stained pages. Quietly he began reading. He barely noticed as Botan entered the room once more taking her place next to Yusuke.

_"I have placed you there for protection. I dare not let another soul touch you and read my inner thought. Though however did I manage to place you there? I am not sure how to tell you the truth. I think you upon entering my mouth folded small enough to be swallowed. I figured you disintegrate. . . though I guess I was wrong._

_The guards have taken my sword. Fools. I cannot wait until I am free from this squalid prison. Hn. It will take time for me to be free, but I will wait. And for now I will wait. . ._

_A baka guard is coming . . . Hiei"_

Kurama looked at Botan. Botan shook her head. Her face pale. He glanced at her hands which were a bright red color from the scrubbing she must have did.

"What is this a party?" called a voice. Three heads turned towards the doorway. A oranged hair, rather ugly young man stepped through the doorway. He tilted his head and blinked. He then asked, "What are you three doing in here?"

The three hissed "shh's" at Kuwabara as the motioned for him to close the door behind him. When Kuwabara finally did as they demanded he glanced over at the book confused.

"Story time," explained Kurama before Kuwabara could ask. He gestured for the male to sit down, which he did.

"Let me guess it is "The Three Little Pigs". Man I loved that book," said Kuwabara after he sat down.

"No, you moron. It is The Life of Three Eyes," said Yusuke.

"Hmm? I never read that one," sighed Kuwabara.

"Shush," chided Botan.

Kurama glanced around before reading once more,

"_Dear Diary-"_

"Guys do you think it is smart to be reading someone's personal thoughts and feelings?" asked Kuwabara, his voice drowning out Kurama's.

"No," replied Kurama,"It is Hiei's. Now be quiet."

"HIEI'S!!!!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Shut up doofus," said Yusuke hitting Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"What you do that for Urameshi?"

"To get you to be quiet."

Kurama sighed as Botan smacked both of them with her hands. She then said to Kurama, "Please continue. . ."

Kurama sighed again, but did as he was told.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I hate people. I don't know what would be worse? Rotting in a jail cell until I die or having to help that Detective that one simply by default. I don't feel like writing much more. . ._

_This sucks. . .Hiei "_

* * *

Shadowy Nightmare: Hoped you like it! Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: Thanks for the reviews! I should have Chapter 6 out this weekend. I might even start on the one fanfic that is running through my head about the different holidays. But only time will tell. . . P.S. I am sorry that these are short, but I am trying to make them longer. They will be soon. I have two thousand word essays to do. Sigh.

Please R&R!

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_Days have passed. Kurama and I will be sent on a mission to help Yusuke. Hn. Idiotic. We are to head to where the four Saint Beasts lie in waiting. Humph. . .so annoying. I would rather not go. If I don't though. . ._

_Koenma, the sadistic ruler that he is, told me of my punishment if I did not obay his command. What he told me was shuddering aweful. I never want to repeat it. Nor will I ever write it though it is insnared into the depts of my brain. _

_Anyway, I am now on my way to the portal that will take me and Kurama to the Saint Beasts and the Spirit Detective. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I have never felt so much power. It felt as if I was invincible. I killed the third Spirit Beast, Seiryu, His specialty was ice. Humph, I am of fire, born from ice. He was no match for me. He was cut into pieces and I was left without a mark upon my body._

_Hn. Humans are so pathetic. . .I doubt that I will ever understand them. The one oaf that Urameshi brought along was already weak tried to save Urameshi's life by pouring his spirit energy into the Detective's body. He soon collapsed and the fox and I had to bring them home. How annoying. . .how very annoying. . . Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_Urameshi woke up. Kuwabaka thought he was funny by making the Detective believe that his girlfriend and the shigami were dead. Humph, I will never understand that race._

_Demons are sturring with the news that the four Spirit Beasts are dead. This will not be good for Yusuke Urameshi. Damn it! Koenma summons me. For what now, I wonder. I have yet to kill anyone and I do not believe that I have broken any rules. . .Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_Koenma handed me a tape. He has instructed for me to not watch it. Hn. I won't. . .yet anyway. To keep me busy Koenma wants me to watch Urameshi. He is weaker then normal. Two low level demons have decided to become him. Whatever. . . I am not Spirit World's slave. They wish to fight Urameshi. _

_Kurama is coming I can sense him. . .Hiei_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Detective's next mission is to rescue my sister! I am going to hurt the bastards who caused her harm. I saw it with my jagan eye. Now I know why I could not sense her. I am going to kill those who made her cry. . .I am going to hurt them so bad. . . _

_I cannot write much more, I am to angry. Hiei"_

_

* * *

_

_Shadowy Nightmare: Sorry that this chapther is so short. . . or that all the chapters are short for this story. . . I am really busy and my fingers have began hurting from all the required typing. So enjoy my story that came from pain to entertain you all._

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: Thank you all who are reading my story! I promise that the chapters will get longer soon. Next week sometime I'll start my Christmas Yu Yu Hakusho story. . .

R&R please!

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_I have seen my sister. What a relief to finally have found her. She was not hurt to bad, though I still want to kill that insolent pig. He has left marks on my sister's hands. Scars that should not be there are imbedded into her pale skin. I wanted to kick something, hit something. . . I wished that for a moment I could. . . I wish that I could tell her. I have the urge to. . . But for now I will only watch. . .I am not allowed to speak of who I am to her. I have gave Shigure my word. _

_Besides why would she ever want a brother who can not love and a brother who was told would distroy everything. . . I must not -cannot- tell her. I do not want to ruin her happiness for the sake of the truth. . . I want to see her still smiling even after the pain of the past leaves her. . ._

_I will watch her from a distance. I will make sure that she is safe. That my sister, Yukina, will forever more be safe. . .Hiei"_

Kurama stopped reading and stared at Kuwabara. The orange haired male stared open-mouthed up at Kurama. It seemed as if Kuwabara was trying to say something, but the words he wished to say would not come out. Botan and Yusuke who had already figured this out stared at the him blankly.

"Hiei, that runt, is Yukina's SISTER!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah doofus," said Yusuke, "I am surprised it took you so long to figure out."

Botan laughed as Kuwabara gaved a shooked and petrified look. "Silly," she muttered as Kuwabara glanced around at the three in the room. Suddenly laughter from the three that knew filled the air.

Kuwabara shook his head as he murmured, "I can't believe it."

"Nor can I," called a voice from the now open doorway, "Though I have always suspected it to be so. . ."

Heads snapped to the door. Yukina stood there her scarlet eyes looking at each one in turn. Kurama felt his stomach flip and Botan's eyes widened with fear. Hiei was going to kill them. . .

* * *

Shadowy Nightmare: I know that it is short, but I had to. I just had to leave it with this ending. . .

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadowy Nightmare: Sorry I promised that I would get two chapters out this weekend, but my college teacher had me write two thousand word essays. It was not fun let me tell you. -.-''Also I don't know where to go after this chapter. Please send ideas otherwise I might have to finish up this story!!!

Please R&R!

But most importent do not forget to enjoy. Thank you all who review my story!

2345678954324578998765323456789087654324567890opo54345678

The ice maiden was now placed between the Botan and Yusuke. Kurama and those that were sitting stared blankly at Kuwabara who was pacing.

"Kazuma," said Yukina softly, her scarlet eyes searching Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara snapped his head in the direction of his love.

"What are you doing," she asked him curiously.

"Hiei is going to kill me," relplied Kuwabara quickly. He paced the floor some more and then yelled out, "He will hurt us all when he finds out the truth!"

Botan gulped and her pink eyes grew big. _He is right. Hiei is going to kill me. Kill me! I have always been threatened at the mention of his sister. And now she knows._

Kurama glanced around and muttered one word, "Shit."

2345678900987654324567895

Shadowy Nightmare: Sorry that it is short but I don't know what to do next. . . please help!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Shadowy Nightmare does not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Shadowy Nightmare: This will be the final chapter of the Hiei's Diary. I do not know what to do next and the holidays are getting in the way of my mind. Sorry for the inconvenience. Keep up the reviews and I might revive the story.

Merry Christmas& Happy New Year!!

R&R!

* * *

"Shit is right and you all are dead," shouted a very pissed of fire demon from the doorway.

It seemed as if time stood still. Everyone stared at the door wided eyed and fearful. Botan cowered at the demonic gaze Hiei gave everyone. The book burst into flames in the hands of Kurama. Burn marks stood out on his hands.

"Let me explain Hiei," said Kurama as thoughts ran quickly through his head.

A shiny katana pressed into the redhead's throat before he could take another breath. Crimson eyes glared daggers at the man. "Shut up fox. One more word and you are dead."

"Brother, don't hurt them," said a voice of Yukina, "I. . .I am glad I know now."

Hiei looked at Yukina and the growled annoyed. He re-sheathed his katana, and then he left the room with a 'Hn."

The group looked at each other unsure what to make of this. And then they laughed, for it was all they could seem to do. Meanwhile, Hiei plotted their demise.

* * *

Shadowy Nightmare: Sigh. Another short chapter and this is the last chapter. Sorry about that writers block. Anyway, I hoped you liked this fanfic!!

R&R!


	9. UPDATE

**ShadowNightmare UPDATE!**

Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel to this story. I have some ideas for it. Should be out soon if everything goes well.

**_Note:_**If anyone wants to co-write it feel free to pm me.

_1500 hits! Wow! THANKS EVERYONE THAT HAS READ MY STORY!!_


End file.
